PROJECT SUMMARY . Hereditary cancer risk assessment in low-resource community cancer settings is a signi?cant unmet clinical need. Unfortunately, most community cancer clinics do not have adequate access to genetics expertise and patients are not systematically assessed for hereditary risk. New cost-e?ective and practical approaches are needed to assess and identify patients at risk for hereditary cancer community cancer settings where rural, minority, and underserved patients receive cancer care. ItRunsInMyFamily, Inc and the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) have partnered to develop ItRunsInMyFamily.com (ItRuns), a simple, scalable informatics tool that uses arti?cial intelligence and social networking to collect family health history from patients and assess for hereditary cancer risk. For this project we will develop a functional prototype and demonstrate feasibility of ItRuns as a simple, low-cost approach for identifying hereditary cancer patients in low-resource, community cancer settings. By successfully achieving the outcomes from this Phase I project, we will have a clear path to develop the technology, expertise, and evidence to make a signi?cant impact on hereditary cancer risk assessment in low-resource community cancer settings.